Days of Our Lives: WA3
by Bunny inc
Summary: A not so dramatic and extremely overexxagerated version of a drama show. My birthday is coming soon, so I am making a birthday fic. Please read for my birthday! This fic finally shows us this time. Bunny Inc!


Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Arms or Mediavision.

Chibi Kitten here! Writer President of Bunny Inc, the powerful and **evil** company of writers that stalk you all! Here is a fanfic that was inspired with a friend back at the forum! A birthday fic for me! Read and suffer faggots!

_Days of Our Lives: WA3 _

_A corny dramatic theme song came on showing the cast of this drama show._

_The three hostess of Bunny Inc. come on the screen._

_The mystery of Lucio has always been investigated. Not much people actually know what he looks like. We at Bunny Inc. interview Janus._

Chibi Kitten: Janus, I heard from a gal on another forum that Lucio is a hot barrel-chested man. Is this true?

FusionDemon: Is this true? Where have you hid my kunai knives, slave!

Janus: What! Why should I know where your kunai knives are!

Chibi Kitten: Answer the question, farthole!

Janus: Yes! I hid the truth because he is hotter than me!

Chibi Kitten and FusionDemon: Gasp

White Obsidian: I found a wedding band with the name "Sarah" on it.

Janus: I can explain.

Chibi Kitten: Here is breaking footage of Janus proposing to Virginia.

Janus: My life is ruined!

White Obsidian: Forget about the Sarah thing! I was lying about that!

FusionDemon: Ha! I found my kunai knives! Many will suffer slowly…

Chibi Kitten: Janus, lick this ice cube! Ha hah, you got your tongue stuck!

Janus tried to pull it off, but his sad attempts were useless.

FusionDemon: Let's get this wedding ready!

Janus: I yife is wuined!

FusionDemon with kunai knives: Get into this penguin suit, slave!

Janus: HOE!

FusionDemon: Did you just call me a hoe! draws her kunai

Screen goes blue with a beep. Screen comes back on. All three presidents are standing in front of beaten up Janus in a penguin suit. The drag him up the aisle. White Obsidian comes up in a minister outfit.

Janus: What! Woo awe the hinister!

Janus turned around and saw FusionDemon assisting Virginia up the aisle in a wedding dress. Chibi Kitten is holding a camera towards the alter.

Janus: I yife is wuined!

White Obsidian: Do you, Virginia Maxwell, take Janearth Cascade to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Virginia: I do!

White Obsidian: And do you, Janearth Cascade, take Virginia Maxwell to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Janus: HOE!

Virginia throws her veil down angrily.

Virginia: Did you just call me a hoe!

Janus: HOE!

Chibi Kitten: Wow, the ice cube is still stuck…

Chibi Kitten holds a camera and tapes the whole situation.

Virginia: Janearth Cascade, you cannot leave me on today of all days!

Janus: I yife is wuined!

FusionDemon: He says he loves you very much.

Janus: HOE!

FusionDemon: Did you just call me a hoe again! That's it; I'm making sure you're getting hitched! He says he wants you all to himself.

Virginia: Oh Janus, that is the most romantic thing anyone has said to me. Let's get married!

White Obsidian: Okay then, does anyone have any reason why these two shall not be wed?

Janus: Oh peas god alp may!

Silence echoed in the room. White Obsidian peered around the room to find anything besides Janus making a fuss.

White Obsidian: With the powers invested in me, I may pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride…

FusionDemon: Okay, let the awkward relationship begin!

Janus tried to back away, but Virginia pounced on him viciously. Janus was still wearing the penguin suit at the wedding party. (No, we do not mean a tuxedo. We mean he was wearing an actual penguin suit.)

5 hours later…

_This is Chibi Kitten. We are now attempting to break into Janus and Virginia's honeymoon suite. Let's see what they are up to this time of night._

White Obsidian uses her **Evil Misty Cloud of Teleportation** technique to transport all the girls inside the house. They spot Janus walking into the hall. Virginia magically appears in front of him in a sexy tight two-piece outfit. She had flaming red lipstick on her lips. Janus stood frozen shocked.

Janus: Err, what are you doing?

Virginia seductively: Don't you think it's time for us to have a little bundle of joy?

Janus: gulp

Chibi Kitten busts through the door (literally) and started doing her **Super Ninja Romero **stance. The two other presidents follow after.

Virginia: How did you three get in here!

Chibi Kitten: I advise you not to do that.

Virginia: Why!

Chibi Kitten opens the closet in the room.

Chibi Kitten: Get out peoples…

Out of the closet came Jet, Gallows, Romero, Dario, Maya, Todd, Alfred, Shady, Werner, Leehalt, Melody, Malik, and Florina.

Virginia: Perverts…

Gallows: We were here just to make sure Janus doesn't hurt you.

Virginia: Really? Guys you didn't have to do this…

Jet: Whatever…

FusionDemon pulls out her kunai knives.

FusionDemon: Muahahaha! Many shall suffer my **evil **wrath!

She charged at the crowd. The screen turned blue again. Please wait while we reconnect signal. A screen with a picture of Chibi Kitten, FusionDemon, and White Obsidian holding shurikens in their mouths appeared. The transmission reconnected itself shortly after.

Gallows up-side-down: This sucks.

Everyone, but the three presidents, was pinned to the wall by their clothes with stilettos.

FusionDemon: I finally thwarted my urge to kill you all… She gave a wicked little fang full smile.

Virginia: I think we forgot something…

Everyone else: What!

Virginia: What happened to Clive?

Too be continued…

That was sickly twisted and off the point. What happened to Clive?


End file.
